Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, EdRoy Style
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Ed goes to a class to learn CPR but what happens when he's assigned on a mission with Roy and Riza and has to use his new skills? Will he do it right the first time or will Roy die? And will he ever get to confess his love? This IS different from my other story Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, RoyEd Style it also has more details :3 R&R Rated T for cursing of course ;


**Title IS different :P Don't own FMA :P if I did than Ed would be as cute as he was in first anime series and would NOT marry Winry lol not an EdWin fan xD so yeah this one has more detail then the other CPR one xD Enjoy!~**

Edward and Alphonse Elric had just gotten back from a mission. Ed looked depressed and Al would've, if he had a real face. They were in their dorm room sulking from the previous mission. They had to capture a criminal who had been killing little kids because they reminded him of his son, who had tried to kill him at such a young age. They found him but were horrified at the scene. The man had caused a woman to have a heart attack from seeing her children covered in blood. Help arrived to late and it wasn't enough to save her.

"Brother?" Ed looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should learn CPR..." Ed pondered on this.

"Why?"

"Think about it...if you knew CPR, you could've been able to save that woman. Remember, she fell into Cardiac Arrest." Ed thought about this. What if something like this happens again? They say that every 90 seconds, someone dies from Cardiac Arrest. Ed nodded determinedly.

"I think you're right. I'll take classes." Ed grinned and immediately left to the nearest medical building. He grabbed an application for classes and filled it out with the pen that was there. He signed up and put it in the box below that said 'Thank you for your help.' Ed smiled and left. He walked into the apartment, seeing Al just reading an Alchemy book.

"Whens classes?" Al asked, not looking up from his book.

"This evening." Ed yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna take a rest before classes, okay Al?"

"Sure." Al said, still staring at the book.

Ed woke up and immediately looked at the time, making sure he didn't oversleep. He was relieved that he didn't. He went into the bathroom and started to wonder where Al had gone. He brushed his shoulder-length golden hair and braided it in the usual. He hurried out the door quickly. He walked to the medical center and was surprised to see Riza.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She turned around, holding a bag.

"Ah, hello Edward. What are you doing here? I was just getting some medication for the Colonel." She thought lovingly. Ed was actually jealous of her. She was a woman, something the Colonel worshiped. Not to mention she was his actual age. Ed knew his crush was more than just that. It was love. Ed snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry for not reporting right away. Al and I had just gotten back and something happened along the way so Al wanted me to take CPR lessons." She smiled.

"That's very nice of you. You never know when someone could drown or fall into Cardiac Arrest." Ed nodded. "Have a good evening." She said as she walked out of the building. He went to the room where they were teaching it and sat down in a desk. A woman entered the classroom and started briefing them on what they were going to be doing. The teacher was halfway through the lesson when a manikin was slammed on Ed's desk.

"Now remember, class. You have to push pretty hard on the lower half of the sternum. Sometimes the ribs will break but its better than dying. When you're performing compressions count aloud to keep track. Then after 30 compressions, give the patient 2 breaths. However, if you have no equipment available, don't breathe into your victim unless you're close to them. They could have unknown diseases. Make sure you make a call for help." Ed listened carefully.

They watched a three hour video about CPR/BSL. Along the way they performed CPR on adult, teen, and infant manikins. Ed was pretty confident about how to do it. He was often complimented by the teacher for simple things, like the depth of his pushing and his counting aloud. Soon the day was over.

"Now tomorrow, we will be having a writing test on CPR so make sure you study hard. Then we will want you to perform CPR on a manikin and if you pass you will get a CPR license." Ed nodded with the rest of the class. She yammered on and on. She dismissed them and everyone left. Before Ed walked out of the classroom the teacher grabbed his arm. "It was nice having you Mr. Elric, I'm glad some kind of military personnel would take their time to do this." Ed nodded.

"Yeah...just recently I actually witnessed someone die from Cardiac Arrest so I just wanted to learn CPR so that next time, maybe I could change something." She smiled warmly at him.

"I guarantee that you will save someone's life some day."

"Thanks." She nodded and let his arm go. He walked out of the building casually but was immediately knocked over by a flash of blue. "The hell?"

"Ah, Edward, I was just looking for you!" I nervous voice said. Ed got up and saw Fuery rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I was on my way to your apartment since you wouldn't answer the phone."

"No problem. So what did you need me for?"

"Oh yeah! The Colonel wants to see you." Ed sighed.

"Ah. I've probably gotta turn in my report." Fuery nodded. "Alright. I'll stop by my apartment to get it and head right over."

"Okay, thanks!" and Fuery scurried off. Ed shook his head at the officer's enthusiastic mood. He speed walked to his apartment. He walked in, grabbed his report, and walked out. He rushed to HQ and climbed the steps quickly. He stopped for just a moment to catch his breath. He opened the door without knocking and stepped in. He rose an eyebrow at Alphonse's appearance here and not in the apartment. He walked into the inner office and threw the report on the desk.

"Fullmetal, have you shrank lately? I didn't even see you come in." Ed inwardly sighed. _Same damn thing every damn day. I wish it would be different when I came in here. _Roy was curious when Ed was just sitting down on his couch and not screaming in his face. Ed was imagining how Roy would act if he told him he loved him. _Probably just say I'm being childish._ Ed shook his head. "You alright Fullmetal?" Ed nodded. He wanted to scream at Roy for always calling him that, but it wasn't the Colonel's fault.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Ed scowled at him.

"Why's it matter?" Roy shrugged. Roy started insulting Ed more, who really wasn't listening. He was wondering what it'd be like to actually date the Colonel and kiss him. To stuck in his day dream he didn't hear the Fuhrer walk through the door. He was just chilling on the couch, staring off into dreamland.

"Is that alright with you, Major?"

"Huh?" Ed looked up and nearly fell off the couch when he saw the Fuhrer. "Ack, sorry I was um...sure?" Roy stared wide-eyed at Edward in what that one word made a whole difference to everything. The Fuhrer smirked.

"Thank you, Major. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ed frowned as he walked out the door. He looked at Roy.

"What just happened?" Roy face palmed.

"You just agreed to go with me to go and ask some random neighborhood about a death that happened in a rushing river."

"Oh...oh well...let's go." Roy rose an eyebrow at Ed's behavior. They walked out the door and Ed saw Roy talk to Riza.

"Yes, sir." red hot jealousy shot through Ed as he noticed that Riza was going to be coming with them. Ed followed in silent anger out of HQ. Roy and Riza sat in the front as Riza drove. Ed looked at Mustang through the car door mirror. Roy turned around in his seat and Ed immediately looked out the window.

"So, Fullmetal." Ed silently grit his teeth at that name. "Where were you?"

"Actually he was-" Riza started but Ed glared at her, making her actually shut up. Ed was curious as to how that worked and Roy was just confused.

"None of your business." Ed stared back out the window. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this to Riza. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help it. Roy scowled menacingly at him and turned around. Ed looked down shamefully into his lap, Riza saw. She immediately felt guilty for some reason. Ed looked up at her and gave her a 'sorry' look. She nodded and turned.

"You didn't have to snap at me, jeez." Roy's comment made Ed feel worse as he sunk into his seat. Now Roy will never love him. He sighed.

"Sorry." He said truthfully. Roy stared at Ed through the rear view mirror and saw honesty and shame into his golden orbs.

"Are you sick?" Roy asked sincerely. Ed gave him a curious look.

"No, why?"

"You just haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I'm fine..."

The whole car ride there was silent. No one spoke another word until Riza pulled the car up to some random house and turned the car off. She opened the door to get out.

"You two stay here...I'm going to ask if any of these people have seen what had happened." They both nodded at her. Ed looked at Roy again, who was staring off into space. _I wonder what he's thinking about_. Ed thought. Ed yawned and laid his head on the car door. His head shot up as Riza hopped in the car and started driving faster, down to the river.

"Uh...Hawkeye?"

"Shh." she snapped at him. They stopped at the river flow.

"What did you find out?" Roy asked. She glanced at him.

"Homunculus." Roy and Ed both gasped.

"How do you know?" Ed asked.

"The description was of Envy." Suddenly a flash appeared and Roy found himself falling into the rushing river.

"ROY!" Ed heard Riza snapped. He saw Envy. He tripped Envy from pushing Riza.

"Damnit, chibi-san" Ed scowled at him. He created a blade and Envy just smiled. "I've already gotten what I wanted." Envy glanced at the near drowned Flame Alchemist. Ed dived into the water. "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Envy yelled at Ed, but it was already too late. Envy was shot several times by Riza. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled at her.

Ed swam along the rocks, getting multiple cuts along the way. He saw Roy and sped his swimming up. He got close enough to grab Roy's hand. He used all of his strength to stay above water as he reached the land. He pulled Roy up. He checked his pulse.

"Damnit..."

"Didn't you take classes?" Riza asked as she ran over to the pair.

"But I-"

"Do you want him to die?!" Ed shook his head. He started pumping Roy's chest 30 times.

"Go call help..cant believe I'm doing this." Ed tilted Roy's head back and took a breath. He connected their lips and gave him a breath. He breathed again and gave him another breath. Ed then started giving him compressions again. After 4 cycles Roy started coughing. Ed was immediately pushed out of the way by a doctor. A car pulled up and took Roy into it. The doctor walked up to Ed.

"You certified?" Ed shook his head. "Really?" Ed nodded. "You did pretty good there. You practically saved his life." Ed's eyes widened. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Riza smiling down at him.

"Good job."

"But-"

"No buts. He could've died and you saved him." Edward's shoulders dropped and his eyelids drooped.

"He shouldn't be this exhausted." The doctor commented to Riza. Ed passed out and the doctor saw all his cuts. He ordered more people to come pick him up. Soon both Ed and Roy were on their way to the hospital. Riza sighed as she got into the car and drove to HQ. She saluted the Fuhrer.

"Ah, done already?"

"Sir, it was the Homunculus."

"Ah, they're troublesome creatures aren't they?" Riza nodded.

"I hope we can get rid of them soon...where's the Major and Colonel?"

"They're in the hospital, sir."

"I see. I'll talk to them tomorrow morning. You're dismissed." Riza walked out of the HQ and into her apartment, passing time by cleaning her guns.

* * *

"Sir, can you please stay in your bed?"

"I'm fine really, you guys are the ones that did CPR right? So you know I'm okay!"

"Um...actually..."

"No?"

"Your friend had saved you."

"Riza?"

"What? No...the male...you know..." the doctor directed his hands to the bed beside Roy. Roy's eyes widened.

"He...saved me?" the doctor nodded.

"If it weren't for him, you'd be dead right now." Roy gawked and stared at Ed.

"He jumped in the river?" the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Who else? Jeez, you make it sound like the kid doesn't care for you." the doctor started walking out of the room shaking his head.

"What kind of...CPR?" The doctor turned his head around and grinned at him, winking. Roy frowned. No way in hell did Ed put their lips together so Roy could live! There was just no way! Unless Ed really did care for him. He laid down patiently down on the bed and looked over to Ed's pale face. Ed sacrificed himself to save him...just how much did he really care?

Light shone through the window, indicating that the sun had just risen. The sun rays shone on Ed's peaceful face, making him look like an angel. Roy had been up since the sun started rising. He stared into Ed's peaceful face and smiled. He chuckled when he saw the peaceful face scrunch up from the light. Ed opened his eyes and groaned. He was in the worst place in the world...hospital. He rubbed his eyes, unaware that Roy was watching him. He tried sitting up but a white hot pain went through him and he decided against. _He has those wounds...because he wanted to save me..._Roy thought.

"Morning Sunshine." Roy smirked. Ed looked over at him and just stared, everything coming back to him. He looked away and blushed.

"Morning..." Roy chuckled. He sat up and walked over to Ed's bedside. He sat down in the chair next to Ed's bed.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like shit." Ed answered honestly. Roy smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you." Ed was taken aback and he looked at Roy.

"If it wasn't for you I could've died." Ed truly smiled at the Colonel.

"That's where I was yesterday."

"What?"

"You asked me where I was yesterday. I was taking lessons for CPR..."

"They worked." Roy concluded.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? You yourself could've died."

"Because I...never mind it's nothing."

"Continue, I wanna hear what you have to say." Ed gave Roy an annoyed look. Ed sighed.

"I..." Ed grunted as the door flew open. Roy gave the gang a really annoyed look.

"Were we interrupting something?" Hughes asked, smirking. Ed just looked out the window at the scenery.

"I dunno, Fullmetal looked like he was gonna tell me something important but I guess it can wait." Riza noticed that Ed's eyes saddened more and more when Roy first said 'Fullmetal' and 'it can wait.' She finally came to a conclusion. Ed loved Roy. That's why whenever Roy calls him Fullmetal, he gets sad. They're not even working right now.

"Sir. If it was important we could always leave you two alone." Roy snorted.

"It couldn't have been that important." the others noticed how Ed looked like his heart was shattered. None of them made expressions to their realizations.

"We can leave..." Fuery insisted.

"No..." Ed interrupted him. "He's right, its not that important." Ed sighed painfully. "So, what did you come here for anyways?" Ed said, not looking at anything but the window now.

"Just to visit..." Hughes commented. He walked over to Ed's bedside.

"So, how did you guys get all beat up anyways." Roy looked at Ed but Ed refused to look at him. Maybe what Ed had to say was important...

"Well actually..." Roy began, practically asking for Ed's permission. He didn't respond. Roy sighed. "I was pushed into the river that had a very strong current so it carried me away and I passed out...so that's all I know. Well...I do know that Fullmetal saved me." Ed winced at his military name.

"Saved you?" Hughes asked curiously. He looked at Ed, who seemed to love the scenery right now. "Hows that?" they all stood, waiting.

"Ed come on...tell us..."

"Why don't you ask the Lieutenant. She was there." They all turned their heads to Hawkeye.

"Me?...why don't you tell them?" Ed clutched his sheet hard. He breathed in painfully.

"Ugh fine...I did CPR on him, no big deal!" Everyone stared, including Roy. Roy didn't know what type so he was still waiting for Ed's response.

"What...kind?" Hughes asked Roy's question.

"Well what do you think..." Ed said lowly. Hughes gawked.

"YOU DID MOUTH-TO-MOUTH?!" everyone gasped dramatically, save for Hawkeye, and Ed's doctor, Dr. Perkins(1), walked in and nearly jumped out of his skin, seeing all the visitors.

"Someone's popular." he muttered and walked over to Ed's bedside. Ed finally looked away from the window and directed his curious gaze to the doctor. "Need to change your bandages...can you sit up?" Ed clutched the rail and yanked himself up harshly so that he wouldn't fall back down. "Damn, that must've hurt." the doctor commented.

"Hurt?" Fuery asked.

"Hell yeah it must've! He nearly drowned himself from jumping in that ice cold river for this knucklehead." The doctor pointed his thumb at Roy. They were all quiet as Ed took his shirt off. Havoc gasped, seeing all the bandages. Dr. Perkins began to unwrap Ed's bandages. Ed gripped the rail so hard you could hear the crack resonate through the room. "I'm surprised you guys stayed here to see his wounds."

"Well of course, he is our friend." Breda replied. They all saw Perkins glance at Roy. He unwrapped the rest of Ed's bandages and everyone put their hand to their mouth because of how deep and infected Ed's gashes were. Roy just stared. This was basically all his fault. Perkins grabbed some ointment and spread it across the wounds, making them bleed a little. Ed hissed in pain.

"Ah, sorry bout that. Wounds are pretty delicate." Ed glared at the man. He rubbed more ointment and Ed arched his back backwards, away from the ointment. "Gah, I'll be right back, I forgot the bandages." the doctor left for a few short minutes. Edward relaxed a little and slumped his back. The crew members stared, horrified, at the wounds. The doctor came back quickly and chuckled at the crew. "You guys look like you've just seen a ghost." he joked.

"How can you joke around like that?! His wounds are so terrible!" Falman exclaimed.

"Because I know Ed doesn't want to be pitied. Nearly broke my jaw when he came here looking like some chimera ripped him apart like a rag doll. It hurt when he hit. He don't mind that I joke with him." They all stared at Ed's back since they couldn't see his face. Perkins finished and left the room. "See y'all later! Remember though, Ed needs his rest, and comfort..." Perkins whispered so low that only Roy could hear it. Roy looked at Ed, who was trying to lay down without hurting himself, but was failing. Roy chuckled and helped Ed lay down carefully. Ed sighed.

"Damn, I feel so fucking helpless." Ed hissed in pain. Roy smiled thoughtfully at him. Neither of them noticed that everyone had left the room. Ed looked around. "Where'd they all go."

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing..."

"Please tell me." Roy leaned in closer so Ed could whisper it in his ear, just in case the others were listening.

"I..." Ed started. "I love you." Roy's eyes widened at the realization that he had told Ed that his love wasn't important. Ed closed his eyes and looked away shamefully. Roy took Ed's chin so that Ed would be facing him. Ed opened his eyes and peeked through. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Roy leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I thought-"

"Wrong." Ed laughed cheerfully. Roy looked at him with a gentle and kind look. "Thank you." Ed smiled at him.

"Anytime."

**1) Hehe, I used the name from his doctor from my other RoyEd story: Back In Town :P I didn't wanna keep calling him doctor!**

**So this is basically cardiopulmonary resuscitation but its the other way around! This time its Ed doing CPR...and it has more detail. ^-^' haha...okay night nightz~**


End file.
